Radar our Friend
by Clickydowiz
Summary: Radar is sick with a high fever. How will the doctors arrange his transport to help or get the necessary equipment to 4077?


Corporal Klinger gently creaked open the door to the main office of the 4077, where inside was stashed a whole collection of fine liquors that Klinger felt himself entitled to. He was dressed in his favorite blue flowered dress that was long enough for the cool night evening duty. He was just coming off duty and decided to stop off for a drink before going to bed, he was really wired after standing guard at odd hours. He tiptoed in which was hard to do in heals. When he got to the desk he was sure the click of his shoes would wake up the sleeping office clerk, Radar O'Rilley who had the hearing of a dog. Klinger slowly and methodically took off one heal, then the other. The sleeping Radar did not move. Creek Creek each step was a taken with great care. "Clunk" Klinger froze at the noise of his shoe hitting the ground. He crouched down to get it keeping a watchful eye on Radar. He was surprised that he hadn't been found out yet. Continuing his journey Klinger got to the office door. Peering in through the scuffy glass windows, he spied the liquor cabinet. Looking back at Radar and glowing with pride clinger pushed open the swing doors. "Screech, bonk, splash" a pail of water had been placed by the door which hit a crack in the floor that tipped it over. Sure, he had been found out Klinger turned on the light switch and faced Radar. "Okay kid, clever you caught me.. but I got all the way.." "Kid?" Radar was pale and wet with sweet and began to stir. Klinger, shoes in hand rushed to him. "Oh kid" he put his hand to his head Radar let out restless noises. Klinger sprung up and went barefoot quickly to find aid for his obviously sick friend.

Without consideration for the noise or genital awakening of the Doctors housed in what was commonly known as the swamp Maxwell Klinger plowed into the tent of the unit doctors. "B.J, Hawkeye, Radar is in bad shape get up get up." Hawkeye stirred but BJ sat up. "O'Riley?" "He's got a fever or something I'm not a doctor I'm a nut." Kinger acting fast grabbed his boots and robe. He tossed them too him and went to shake Hawkeye, Winchester had been dead asleep through the whole commotion. Seeing BJ was dressed Klinger, still barefoot walked ahead to the main office to assist.

Radar was lying on his cot, flat on his back arms palm up struggling to breath. On the floor beside him was his best companion his bear. On the little shelf above him within easy reach was a pair of dirty round glasses. Dr. Honeycut took one look at his condition and hurried to his side. "Kinger grab a bag," the medical bags had already been prepared for easy access, Klinger reached into the shelf next door and got a bag. BJ with hand on head put in his stethoscope and placed the instrument to Radars chest.

Hawkeye walked in. BJ looked at him "Breathing is shallow, he's burning up" Hawkeye went over to Radar and touched his skin. "We need to bring this down his brain is going to boil." Hawkeye went to go get ice and Klinger followed. In the kitchen, the two grabbed a small block each. Ice in hand Hawkeye marched right back into the office he set the ice directly on the floor and began to chop off little pieces and handing them to BJ who was wrapping them in cloth and pressing them against his back head and neck. Klinger stood ready to get supplies.

The chunks of ice were soaking through the sheets and mattress. Using his stethoscope BJ listened to the boys breathing and heart beat. "Its shallow, his heart rate is up." BJ warned. Radar moaned, now more awake then before. "Klinger get two aspirin." Knowing aspirin had slighted or no effect on fever it was all he had to offer. Fever this high and without warning could be sign of a worse disease. Klinger immediately came back with the aspirin and a cup of water. BJ gently lifted the clerk and helped him drink the aspirin. He placed the thermometer in his mouth. "Still over 102" he cautioned. BJ stood up. Hawkeye stood up the men went to the pre-operating room where was a large washtub, using the hoses from the faucet they began filling it up, klinger was in the clerks room chopping up ice looking at the puddles of melted ice and rag all over his friend. BJ and Hawkeye walked in and grabbed Radars arms and legs while kinger supported his back easing him into the tub and stripping off his shirt they submerged the boy. Kinger grabbed the last bucket of ice and with the instruction of the doctors added it to the tub. Radars lips gently smacked together he remained drowsy. Hawkeye was now at his head keeping watch on his temperature touching his forehead. BJ sat down on the bench waiting his turn to hold Radar up out of the water. After 5 minutes, Hawkeye glanced at BJ who got up and walked over submerging his hand in the water keeping the boy form slipping under. Hawkeye sat down and bundled his hand up. "It's like loosing a mitten in the snow as a kid." He reminisced.

"He's cooled down," Hawkeye said to BJ sitting on the bench eyes closed, head in palm. "Lets get him in a bed." They took the wet Radar and pulled him up out of the tub. He stood there week in his boxers dripping blind without his glasses. Supporting him, they toweled him off tighter and walked him to the bed in the infirmary. Picking an empty one, there rarely were empty ones, the men plopped radar down and covered him up. "It may spike again, who is the nurse on duty, in walked Nurse Kellyewith her long Hawaiian hair usually up but down for the night shift. Suppressed to see the doctors she went up to them and pointed out to the door, "Drs.? Its been quiet all night did you need something?" No Kellye Radar has a fever keep an eye on him we put him in with the men." "Yes doctors," Rose Wasn't one to ask further questions she was would learn for herself.

By morning, radar still had not regained consciousness. Hawkeye had come in his bathrobe to check on him only to find BJ was already there. Standing up and meeting him in the middle of the room, they spoke in a hushed tone amongst themselves. "His fever is back up." Hawkeye picked up a pen. "We'll test his blood for an infection."


End file.
